teacher crush
by pureblood123
Summary: It doesn't belong to any communities. I just wanna right something i've long fantasized about. It is written in my phone. There will be stupid typos due to autocorrect mechanism. Judge me tender please. A story about my platonic crush. Enjoy!


"Get in here!" He ordered almost forcefully grabbed her by the waist pulled her inside harshly before she had time to realize who it was and she hit to wall in the Tiny room in the MOBGREC. He just had Moved to his own room and wanted her to make out with him on his desk. They were kissing, actually he was kissing her. Shè had a crush on hım since the first lecture she had taken from him. he knew she would do anything for him. And it was Totally wrong of hım to used a student like this but she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Plus his marriage was not going so wonderfully since his wife started to work with him in a project. They were never the perfect couple but they were getting along.

This thing started a white ago she had taken his course and after the first midterm she wanted to discuss her exam result. Actually her paper was excellent and he kinda hoped that she would come and argue with hım. Shè was always sitting in front of Thé class always right in front of his eyes and he knew that was for a reason also she was the only one that laughs his crappy jokes, flirting with him unawared.

when she entered into the room he couldnt help but stare at her curvy body. She wore a skirt which is very short for standards and t shirt with a cartoon character on it. She looked even younger to his eyes. Her long hair fell loosely to her sholders. He stood up when she entered the room. She was too shy as always. He nodded to her and asked her number. But when she was expecting her paper. He turned and crashed his lips onto hers without a warning. She was too socket to move he Duncan hawkes was kissing her. They were kissing after the first shock she was able to respond to hım. Shè moved closer to him and put her hands around his neck tangled in his hair.

It was divine but she broke the kiss and panted due to lack of oxygen "what was that" She asked clearly confused but enjoying the situation he guessed. "Well i guess it is kinda embarrassing for më too. Like how old are you but you are definetely something beautiful." He said and she was Flushed as a tomato. He chuckled at that he hoped her to say something but she was frozen but then she trembled and said

" but arent you like ... married? This is highly inappropriate " This time he was the frozen one and she continued with a New Found strength "and ı saw you wife she is pregnant oh no what am i doing?" Then he laughed

"Well Dear indeed what are you doing? Werent you the one flirting with me? Well everyone you look at me you were blushing and the book signing thing!" He said. And she was yelled in defense "Well yes but it was quite normal for a student to have a crush on her teacher Damn it it was nothing harmless. What you are doing is inexcusable what do you thing i am? " with the Anger she was burned now. And looked never better Flushed face lips partled hair evident to their earlier actions Messed a little. He again went for her lips. And this time he made sure she couldn't escape that easily. She struggled and fought against hım awhile but he didn't let her go.

Shè never Kissed anybody like hım before he was so handsome inteligent and sophisticated Shè couldn't believe her eyes when he did something like that. He was kissing wonderfully. Then he grabbed her hips and lifted her through the wall balanced her between his body and the wall. Shè fantasized about it once. But never dared to be reality and he was making out with her in his room. As kiss deepens she felt herself melted through his chest. Her hands went for his chest. She tried to remove the clothing from it but failed miserably with her shaking hands. He chuckled at her bluntness. But he didnt stop her and he mirrored her he too removed her sweatshit and she was wearing a skirt. Her hands reached for lower areas and he again didnt stop her. They never broke the kiss by the way and she forgot the things said moments ago. He turned her and laid her down to his messy desk and moved his mouth to her neck then her collar. She moaned as he did so and impatiently pulled him between her legs And Pressed him there. Shè could feel the erection that was built up.

That was total Madness they were doing. Thé were in the school and there are still people around. Thé door wasnt locked and some of the drapes were still open what was he thinking his wife could come and "oh god no with that she come to her senses. But he must have thought of that too he stopped his kisses on her breasts.

"well that is clearly not the time but you wont be able to get away that easily next time." he said darkly and she rushed out from his office. Careful not to be seen by anybody and tidied herself on the way.

so they were at it after that one time she was trying to avoid him. she even missed his class and then at the next one failed the quiz he made. He was a brilliant teacher handsome and very kind it was hard to not to fall for him.

It wasnt dark inside the room. he was kissing her They were on the table he was on top of her. Then he unbuckled his belt and she wore tights this time then removed them for her. It was like a dream he thought Huma was pretty shy. Her shirt was opened accidently and she was lying half naked in front of him.

'It was better than i expected' she thought. As he was riding her slowly she clung to his wide shoulders trying to kiss him as if they were doing a perfectly normal thing. Like they were lovers. He hold her near the edge of the desk and grabbed her legs tightly and pushed her to the desk more. As he speeded up a moan escaped her mouth into his. He smirked at this and moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and biting a little. As he comes he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him much more. He too groaned this time. When he Finally let go of her they were both panting in need of fresh air. They stand just like that for a while. she Flushed like a tomato obviously and couldn't look to his face. He smiled at this and kissed her cheek lovingly. And his hands went to her hair he gentle pulled her near him and almost give her a hug. It was kind of akward.

"i think i can get used to it" She said and he laughed she smiled to him.

"now lets put your clothes on." he said and she looked her dumbly. "i dont want you to catch a cold because of me." he explained himself. He let her go from his embrace. She get dressed in a hurry. Almost in a year she has beed trying to get his attention and once she got it she was too shy to enjoy it. But thankfully he was not mocking her at least not out loud.

"Well then i will see you in the class." he said as he was pulling his atletism hoodie through his head. She quickly left the room without even looking at him.

A week later she was waiting with her friends in front of the amfi and he approached from their back put his hands on her shoulders casually and asked them if the class was ready. Then he led them to class but that was it then they departed and he began to set up his computer and she seated in the amfi next to her friends that she havent told about the incident with the the professor. And he came he was as charming as always, he even smiled her. She almost regretted her decision. But she ignored the kind gesture and taking a huge interest in her friend's notes.

Nothing seemed to change actually he regularly looked at students in his view and continued his lecture. At the end he wanted to make a quiz and everybody protested against it but he didnt care for them and turned to her

"well hurry up hurry hurry! Before you take an exam position you are not allowed to go anywhere." at least he is still interested to talk to me. She thought sadly it was a whole week and she avoided being near him but kinda missed him this time.

After the "incident" she thought about the whole thing it was only going to hurt her. Firstly he was married, secondly his wife looked pregnant. But he didnt commented on that when he had heard it from her at the first time. And he was at least 15 years older than her. "Isn't he happily married? well clearly he wasnt she guessed

She was 20 and a cute brunette with a nerdy look you might say about her. Huge black glasses. She didnt have much friends but a few. She was kind of asocial. Was she even his type? His wife was from the genetics too. But Huma had never talked to her in person. Was she that horrible? Duncan wasnt your ideal type for a womanizer. But he is also not thé kind of a loser or a nerd.

after finished the exam when she gave her paper to him. He pulled the paper and said "id like to talk to you after class. Wait for me." and she stared blankly to his face. Then mumbled something "is it necessary for now i dont have classes this afyernoon and i wanna go home." and he nodded seriously. "Dear, May i remind you that i am your teacher."

She headed to the cantin to wait for him. But he came very shortly with a bunch of papers and he told her to hold them for him. Then they headed to his room where they did the thing. He opened the door for her and motioned to her to go inside. He was such a gentleman. But she was scared a little. Of course nothing bad comes from him but She was just afraid of something might happen again.

"look i missed you. And i thought about what you said Quinn and i cant do it anyways and she isnt pregnant. You will not change anything i promise." he said to her and he put his hands on her upper arms reassuringly.

The pressure was too much on her this time she jumped to him and pecked him on the lips. It was innocent and very sweet. She hugged him for a bit more and he hugged back and softly kissed her back. Hands rested her waist. He pulled her closer which made her smirk. She was pretty frustruated herself and she repeated him pressed their bodies together. God how she missed him in just one week.

"well wanna make out in the lab? He asked playfully with a smirk full of mischief and up to no goodness. She only giggled and took his hand. Faculty was almost empty and it was dark outside and the lab was freezing she shivered as the wind blow. "dont worry honey i will make you burn in a few seconds." even his voice was enough to burn her. They went to a bench and he laid something for her to sit on. Huma is first to move forwards. But then suddenly his phone rang and he stepped back from her. He went to answer it and she cursed her luck under her breath.


End file.
